1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an error correction method for correcting a memory error.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information processing apparatuses such as the personal computer, the personal digital assistants (PDA) and the embedded system have been developed.
In these information processing apparatuses, the instructions executed by the processor are normally stored in a memory such as the dynamic RAM. In a case where an error such as an ECC error is detected in the instruction fetched from the memory, the delivery of the particular instruction to the processor has to be prohibited.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-99406 discloses a system for recovering an error using an interrupt. In this system, the occurrence of an error is reported using a special interrupt called “the data storage interrupt”.
The technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-99406, however, is applicable only to the processor of a specified type which supports the special interrupt called the data storage interrupt. A new function is required to be realized, therefore, in which a memory error can be corrected without using the special method like the interrupt.